Harry et Draco tout le monde pensent
by Erika-Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Draco était amis tout le monde le pensez mais si il était tellement plus que sa ?
1. Chapter 1

les personne ne m'appartienne pas il sont tous a J.K ROWLING

cette fiction contient des lemon et des un couple HOMOSEXUEL si il y a des HOMOPHOBE il sont prévenu .

les couples sont RW/HG, RL/NT et du HP/DM

j'essayerai de publier le plus possible

désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire j'essaye de ne pas en faire mais ce n'est pas toujours réussi ...

* * *

Chapitre 1  
Harry et Draco sont devenus proche depuis la fin de la guerre.

Tout le monde avaient remarqué, même Ron et Hermione qui c'est temps-ci ne firent pourtant pas attention à Harry encrée dans leur bulles depuis qu'ils se sont mis ensemble.

Harry et Draco sont proches mais, personne ne sut à quel point, aux yeux des autres ils ne sont que de simples amis, toujours fourrés ensemble et que Draco le soutient depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, Harry et Draco sont l'un pour l'autre une porte de sorties ainsi que la personne qu'ils aiment le plus au monde.

Tout le monde pense que cette amitié c'est créé à la fin de la guerre mais, cette relation ces construites bien avant.

En fait, ils sont devenus amis au milieu de la 6ème années quand Harry a surpris une conversation de Dumbledore et Rogue qui parlaient de la mission de Draco. Il est intervenu et a demandé à ce que rien ne lui soit caché, Dumbledore fini par tout lui raconter et c'est là qu'il su pour les horcruxes ainsi que pour celui qu'il avait en lui.

Il retourna dans la chambre des secret accompagné de Rogue et récupéra un croché de basilic sur le cadavre placé toujours au même endroit Rogue en a d'ailleurs profité pour récolter de quoi faire quelques potions vu que cette espèce est rare donc les ingrédients difficiles à obtenir.

Après s'être enfermé dans la salle sur demande dans un cercle de protection, il enfonça le croché de basilic dans son front pile sur la cicatrice, cela enclencha une explosion et du liquide noir sorties de sa cicatrice puis Fumseck arriva et versa quelques larmes avant que les effets du venin ce répande dans son organisme.

Le plus intéressant c'est que Dumbledore eu connaissance de l'emplacement des Horcruxes avant que celui-ci meurt.

Il apprit également que celui-ci demanda à Rogue de le tuer, il le prit mal au départ avant d'en connaitre les raisons et il comprit également que Draco n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'imagine.  
Il l'attrapa dans un couloir et le stupefixia puis le fit lévité jusque dans la salle sur demande qui prit la forme d'un salon.

Il l'installa puis le libéra, Draco l'injuria sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui s'assit en prenant ces aises.

« -Draco assis toi, il faut qu'on parle.

-Et pourquoi Potter faudrait-il qu'on parle et depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco ?  
-Depuis que j'ai eu l'envie de te connaitre mieux suite à certaine chose dont j'ai eu connaissances.

-Hum est cas tu appris ?

-Que tu n'es pas l'être sans cœur que tu t'évertues à montrer, que tu te caches derrière un masque. Je sais également que si tu obéis aux ordres de Voldemort c'est parce que ton père t'a obligé à suivre ces traces bien que l'envie n'y ai pas, je sais aussi que tu dois tuer Dumbledore mais, tu as peur de ne pas réussir et que si tu échoue c'est Rogue qui s'en chargera à ta place. »Dit-il rapidement avant de reprendre son souffle.

Drago devint blanc comme un linge et se mit à trembler.  
« -Comment sais-tu sa Potter? Et que vas-tu faire? Tous répété?

- Calme-toi ! Je suis au courant depuis deux mois, Rogue et Dumbledore le sont depuis le début de l'année je te donnerai d'autre information sur tout ce que l'on sait et ce que l'on peut faire mais s'il te plait je suis obligé de te demander un serment de sorcier ... »demanda-t-il avec un visage désolé.

Draco se mit à réfléchir pendant de longue minute avant d'accepter puis sortie sa baguette et fit le serment.

« -Moi Drago Lucius Malefoy héritier de la noble et ancienne famille Malfoy jure sur ma magie et ma vie de ne jamais dévoiler les informations que me confira Harry James Potter. »

Un fil sorti de sa baguette avant de s'enrouler autour d'

« -Serment accepté

-Parle donc maintenant Potter

-Draco avant de parler je tiens à te signaler que tout comme toi mes parents mon donner un prénom j'aimerais que tu l'utilises s'il te plait.

-D'accord Harry explique. »

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire le plan de Dumbledore pour sa mort donc mission de Draco, Rogue étant espion pour l'ordre, les horcruxe, etc.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Draco compris que le chemin de son père n'est pas le bon, même son parrain l'avait compris et surtout qu'Harry n'était pas un petit con égocentrique.  
Ils mirent un plan en route et Draco suivi son parrain en devenant un espion pour l'Ordre.  
Harry ayant enfin réussi à tuer le mage noir et délivra tout le monde de son emprise.

Dumbledore laissa toutes les informations concernant Draco et rogue dans une lettre à Gringotts avant sa mort, ils ne furent donc pas envoyé à Askaban et à peu près tout le monde les acceptas .

Une fois les procès finis ils brisèrent le sortilège fidelitas qu'il y avait sur le 12 square Grimault. Harry et Draco en firent leur maison, Dobby les aida (oui il est en vie) a tous re-décoré pour qu'elle leur ressemble .

Les gobelins qu'ils payèrent mirent en place des sorts pour que seul eux puissent transplanné à l'intérieur ainsi que des sorts de protection pour les derniers mangemort en liberté.

(Maintenant)

Draco et Harry sont dans leur salon et parle devant la cheminée dans laquelle danse de grandes flammes.

« -Harry ?

-Quoi Draco ?

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt comprendre qu'on est ensemble ?

-Je pense que certain s'en doute déjà on est proche même en public.

-Oui certes, tout le monde c'est qu'on est proche mais j'aimerais que notre relation devienne public et officiel tu veux bien ?

-Oui tous pour tes beaux yeux. »

Devant le ton amusé de Harry, Draco se vexa, Harry le prit donc par la taille et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« -Demain on va au ministère pour la fête de la fin de guerre, Kingsley en ministre cela risque d'être intéressant et je te promets qu'on s'embrassera devant tout le monde comme ça ces pimbêches comprendront enfin que tu es pris.

-Je suis pris ? Rigola Draco en se retournant dans l'étreinte d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oui tu es à moi et je suis à toi. » Ronronna Harry en l'embrassant voluptueusement.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre et fini . c'est ma premiere fiction alors j'espere ne pas etre trop nul ^^'

j'accepte toute critiques ou autres .. donc Reviews please (yeux de chien battu =p )

merci pour toute les critique sendra ma fait une correction rapide en espérant que ce soit un peu mieux :)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou voila un nouveau chapitre avec cette fois un LEMON ce pourquoi je l'avoue je ne suis pas très doué (enfaîte j'en c'est rien c'est le premier que j'écris)

je pense avoir fait encore beaucoup de fautes je le sais ce n'est pas la peine de le rapeller a chaque review j'ai 15 ans et j'écris mes fiction en cours puis c'est world qui les corige alors voila si quelqu'un veut les corriger pas de problème il peut l'envoyé je la posterai comme pour SENDRA voila c'est tous...

réponse aux review :

LUVI : pour répondre a ta question oui c'est un happy end ^^

* * *

Draco gémi contre la bouche de Harry quand celui-ci fit glisser sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit la bouche et les deux langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, le brun fit passer ses mains, qui étaient jusque-là posées sur la taille de Draco, les remonta sous son tee-shirt qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il allongea un Draco torse nu sur le fauteuil et se mit à califourchon sur son bassin, il se baissa et reprit les lèvres de Draco, il remonta ses mains sur les deux boutons de chair du blond qu'il tortura, ce qui fit emmètre de doux sons à son blond qui se tortillait sous lui, collant leurs érections grandissantes l'une contre l'autre, la friction tira Harry de son exploration de la bouche du blond, qui commença à descendre le long de son torse tout en traçant des dessins connus de lui seul avec sa bouche, ce qui excita Draco comme pas possible, il mima avec sa langue l'acte sexuel dans le nombril de Draco, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, arrivé au pantalon, il baissa doucement la braguette et passa ses doigts à l'intérieur, caressent le blond à travers sont boxer, Draco regarda Harry, haletant, les yeux flous, bougeant les hanche pour qu'il se dépêche de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, Harry baissa le pantalon, faisant suivre le boxer, quand il regarda Draco, il sentit son cœur faire un bon, et tout son sang descendit encore plus brusquement dans son bas ventre,

La vision que lui donnait Draco était tout simplement magnifique.

Il souffla doucement sur la verge de son amant et déposa un baiser juste sur la cuisse d'un Draco qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Harry!

-oui mon ange ?

-s'il te plaît...

-s'il te plaît quoi?

-prend-la dans ta bouche !

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Harry, excité par le son grave de sa voix l'engloutit d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un cri roc.

Il partit dans un mouvement de vas et viens, engloutissant, léchant, mordillant, Draco était dans un état impossible, le dos cambré, la respiration coupée, Harry fit un dernier aller-retour quand Draco, une main dans ses cheveux, se tendit et jouit dans un hurlement dans la bouche de Harry qui, en l'entendant se déversa dans son boxer.

Harry se releva en souriant et embrassa son ange blond doucement et langoureusement :

« - je t'aime, alors pas de problème, tout le monde le saura, et je serais le plus comblé des hommes de pouvoir t'embrasser en public ok ?

-ok, moi aussi. Bon, allons nous coucher, tu m'as épuisé et demain on a une grosse journée.

- je suis d'accord, allons nous coucher, avec les changements à venir, je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. »

Ils s'endormirent, attendant une journée qui risquait d'être chargée et lourde en changement.

* * *

Voila j'espère que j'écrirai bientôt la suite je la post dès que possible

donné votre avis sur cette suite et le lemon par review voila et merci a tous ce qui lise cette fic et qui la suivent.

je remercie sakuyasan1 pour sa correction et son message qui m'as fait vraiment plaisir ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde revoilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira .

un ami a moi a essayé de me corriger alors j'espere qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute

les personnage sont toujours a J. .

bon lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain ils étaient enfin prêts pour le bal du ministère, dray stressé à mort. Est- ce que harry allez tenir sa promesse et révéler leurs couple ? ils espéraient que oui ...

Harry de son coté était en train de s'imaginer s'il aurait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait et surtout s'il en aurait le courage...

(le soir du bal )

Enfin arrivé dans le hall du ministère harry prit draco par la taille et partit vers les ascenseur bondé de monde.

Devant l'étage du bal, Maugray était venu les chercher il les salua avec sa bonne humeur légendaire

POV HARRY

Bon c'est maintenant ou jamais de toute manière je ne peux plus faire marche arrière j'ai promis a draco que notre couple serait officiel ce soir et de toute manière avec toute ces gourdes qui nous tourne autour je préfère le gardait près de moi.

Je resserrai ma main sur la hanche de draco et le rapproché encore plus près de moi si possible a peine arrivé que déjà tous les regards conversés vers nous.

-'Ry il y a tout le monde qui nous regarde.

-Je sais bébé et je t'ai promis qu'aujourd'hui tu serais mon compagnon officiel alors il vont forcement nous regarder, détend toi .

-ok mais j'avoue que je suis curieux

FIN POV HARRY

harry et draco en pleine conversation avec ron et hermione ne virent pas schakelbot monté sur l'estrade ce n'est que quand il l'entendirent parler qu'il détournèrent enfin leur attention de leur conversation et du ventre d'hermione qui en était a 5 mois et

qui ce voyait déjà bien.

-Bonsoir a tous j'espère que tout le monde va bien, je voudrais encore remercier le ministère qui c'est charger d'organisé cette soirée mais surtout Harry potter grace a qui nous pouvons enfin fêter notre liberté levons donc nos verre a notre sauveur qui vas d'ailleurs venir nous faire un discours .. et oui harry pas besoin de rougir on veut tous t'entendre.

Il se rendait tous compte que harry devait être en train de tous les maudire sur plusieurs génération ainsi c'est avec tous le souffle coupé qu'il regardèrent harry monté sur scène

-je n'ai pas grand chose a dire sauf que je suis heureux d'être en vie de pouvoir profité avec vous de cette soirée , surtout souvenait vous bien de vos erreur et apprenait d'elle et ne les refaite pas car elle engendre la douleur et la vengeance est font du mal a tous ... bon une note plus joyeuse je voudrais profiter du fait que nous soyons tous réunis et que vous m'écoutai pour demander a draco malefoy de me rejoindre.

Draco se demandait ce que voulait harry il savait qu'il voulait officialisé mais comme ça il lui mettait le stress et ça ne lui allez pas du tout au teint !

harry regarda dray monter vers lui avec un sourire il jeta un coup d'œil vers hermione qui lui fit un signe encouragent.

-Dray je t'aime nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment tu m'as aidé et soutenu pendant cette guerre je voudrais te demandé ...

harry se mit a genou devant un draco émut et rouge et sorti un écrin noir avec une bague en argent mais magnifique

... veux tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Je sais c'est un petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus , et que vous voulez la suite =p alors voilà ...Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

coucou tout le monde je suis désolé de pas avoir pu poster avant mais je vais me rattraper promis !

disclamer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas a moi mais a J.K Rowling voila

* * *

Draco rougit intensivement sous la demande que lui fit Harry surtout qu'ils étaient en public. il s'empêcha donc de lui sauter dessus en criant un grand « oui » ruinant ainsi sa réputation de Malefoy .

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Est ce que Draco Malefoy l'héritier de la grande fortune Malefoy allait-il dire non ?

Mais le plus anxieux à ce moment était Harry , il avait peur d'être allé trop vite et puis peut être que Dray ne voulait pas qu'ils se marient et qu'il n'osait pas le planter et dire non alors qu'ils étaient entourés de gens de la haute société.

Pendant que Harry se morfondait sur le fait que son ange allai dire non, le-dit ange se jeta dans ces bras en oubliant tout de son comportement de Malefoy en criant le oui tant attendu par tout le monde.

Harry pris son maintenant fiancé par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en le faisant tourner.

-Par merlin Harry, je t'avais dis que je voulais qu'il sache qu'on était ensemble mais ça c'est juste !

oh oui mon amour je veux t'épouser OUI !

Toute la salle explosa en cris, applaudissements, et sifflés, Draco rougit en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient toujours en public.

Harry descendit de la scène en gardant Draco tout contre lui, il avait les larmes au yeux, son ange avait dis oui, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant Hermione qu'il réalisa que les larmes qu'il avait retenu devant tout le monde coulaient sur ses joues et qu'il souriait bêtement.

-Harry bébé pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si ça va ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste que je n'en reviens pas. J'avais tellement le trac qu'il faut que ça sorte.

-Oh mais tu sais moi aussi je suis très heureux et si tu veux je connais un bon moyen pour évacuer la pression...

Harry se pencha vers Draco, rapprochant son corps du sien et chuchota contre ses lèvres :

-Ah je suis très intéressé Monsieur Malefoy et si vous me montriez.

Ils n'en fallu pas plus à Draco pour coller ses lèvres sur celles d' Harry qui y répondit avec entrain passant ses bras autour de la taille de Draco il caressa doucement ses lèvres de sa langue pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Draco gémit en croisant ses bras autour du cou de Harry en ouvrant la bouche, leurs langues se mélangeant, se caressant dans le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionnées quand un raclement de gorge assez puissant se fit entendre.

Ils se décolèrent lentement l'un de l'autre faisant durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible

Harry tourna la tête est rougit en découvrant une Hermione amusée, un Severus un peu agaçé malgré la lueur amusé qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs et un Ron mort de rire mais étrangement rouge.

Draco comprenant que c'était son parrain qui avait toussé lui lança un regard noir pour les avoir dérangé ce qui ne dérangea nullement le-dit parrain qui ne fit que lui rendre ce regard en levant un sourcil amusé, ce genre de regard ne lui faisait plus rien depuis de nombreuses années avec le nombre de regard noir que lui avait lancé Lucius...

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je suis venu vous féliciter pas vous voir faire un passionnant échange de salive donc voilà Félicitation je suis heureux pour vous, bon sur-ce je vais vous laisser j'ai une potion sur le feu.

Et il partit sur son habituel tournoiement de cape en secouant la tête se disant que ces jeune ne changerai jamais mais qu'il était bien content de les voir fiancés, ils méritaient bien d'être heureux ces deux-la après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la guerre.

Hermione qui pensait pareil regardait les deux garçons qu'elle avait toujours connu avec tendresse

bien qu'elle ne se soit pas toujours entendu avec l'un, il était maintenant un de ses amis proches surtout qu'il allait se marier avec son meilleur ami, elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux et puis son bébé aurait de la chance de naître dans cette paix et ce bonheur il faudrait qu'elle se décide enfin a demander à Harry d'être le parrain. Enfin en priorité il fallait les féliciter avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'embrasser et qu'ils ne deviennent impossible à séparer.

-Harry, Draco ?

-Oui Hermione ? Dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Je voulais moi aussi vous féliciter, vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux, j'espère que vous me laisserez vous aidez à organiser le mariage ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Les mecs, je voulais aussi vous dire félicitation je sais qu'au début je n'est pas étais très enthousiaste au fait que vous sortiez ensembles mais maintenant que je connaîs mieux Draco je ne peux que vous souhaiter que d'être heureux parce que vous allez bien ensembles.

-Merci Ron ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça.

-Pas de quoi mec, pas de quoi.

-Harry ? Ron et moi, avons quelque chose à te demander.

-Ah qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'un air complice en se souriant mutuellement puis Hermione regarda Harry posant une main sur son ventre.

-Harry est-ce que tu voudrais bien être le parrain de notre bébé ?

-J-j- je, vous êtes sûrs ?

-Mais bien sûr puisqu'on te le demande idiot !

-Alors je, oui bien sûr que j'accepte, avec joie même ! Merci à tous les deux de me l'avoir demandé

-Mais merci à toi d'avoir accepté, bon on va vous laisser, on va rentrer chez nous je commence a être fatiguée.

-Pas de problème, rentrez bien.

Ils firent la bise à Hermione la serrant doucement dans leurs bras avant de serrer la main de Ron, lui disant de faire attention sur le retour, ce à quoi le concerné se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

Harry se tournant vers son désormais fiancé et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de se mettre à marcher vers Kingsley.

-Tenshi ça te dise qu'on dise au revoir, qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on fête dignement nos fiançailles ?

-Et comment que ça me dit, tu es très sexy habillé comme ça mais je te préfère sans rien.

-Ah ah ah moi aussi je te préfère sans rien mais profite encore d'être habillé, tu ne le sera pas encore bien longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent vers le ministre de la magie qui les félicita puis leurs dit de passer une bonne soirée quand ils lui dirent qu'ils rentraient chez eux leurs lançant un regard taquin ayant quelques idées de ce qu'ils allaient faire chez eux..

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'air de transplannage. Une fois dans leurs salon Harry attrapa Draco par la taille, l'embrassa passionnément quand ils se séparèrent ,ils se lancèrent un regard pleins de promesses quant au reste de la nuit.

* * *

voila pour ce chapitre j'espere qu'il vous a plus , une petite review ? please =)


	5. épilogue

Voila c'est la fin... j'espère que vous avez bien aimez cette fic et sinon bin j'y peux rien.

disclamer: les personnage appartienne a J.K Rowling sauf les deux bambin qui appartienne a mon imagination.

* * *

Épilogue

Voilà maintenant 4 ans que Harry et Draco étaient devenus Messieurs Potter-Malefoy, leur mariage avait été magnifique, ils s'étaient tous donnés du mal, Harry, Draco et surtout Hermione. Un seul moment dans toute la soirée n'aurait pu être prévu car au moment de la réception après qu'il se soit dit « Oui » la fille d' Hermione et de Ron avait décidé que ça serait bien de féliciter elle-même son parrain, heureusement une médicomage connue qui avait aidé Harry pendant la guerre était présente au mariage ce fut elle qui fit accoucher Hermione, tout se passa bien, c'est ainsi qu'est née Rose Molly Weasley.

Après le mariage leur vie continua plutôt calmement , Harry accepta le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Draco dans la recherche de potions pour St-Mangouste.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses collègues engager la procédure pour un bébé chaudron et pour le moment tout se déroulait merveilleusement.

Les Potter-Malefoy se trouvaient dans la maison des Weasley, aujourd'hui ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de la petite Rose qui venait d'avoir 4 ans.

Elle passa l'après-midi accroché à son parrain qu'elle adorait et ignora complètement son père au grand désespoir de celui-ci et au grand amusement d' Hermione et Draco. Ils rentrèrent tard dans l'après-midi, ils passèrent une partie de leur soirée dans un grand restaurant ou il avait réservé pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage et l'autre partie de la soirée dans leurs maison à se prouver et à se crier leur amour.

Trois jours après l'anniversaire de sa filleul, il était de retour chez la familles Weasley, c'est là qu'ils reçurent le coup de fil qui changea leur vie, les collègues de draco venaient de les prévenir que leur bébé allai naître, c'est donc en courant qu'ils se rendirent à l'hôpital sorcier dans le département de la natalité.

A peine arrivés à l'accueil une jeune infirmière les appela et leurs demanda de la suivre, elle les conduit vers la pièce prévue pour la naissance de leur bébé.Les collègues de draco les laissa passer , draco et harry regardèrent émut le médicomage sortir une petite poche du chaudron et la poser délicatement sur une surface à l'aspect gélatineux et découpa doucement à l'aide d'un scalpel la membrane qui protégeait leur bébé d'un seul coup un cri empli le silence de la pièce, Harry versa quelques larmes de bonheur et s'approcha main dans la main avec son ange du jolie bébé qui les regardait à présent d'un air curieux. Tous dans la salle regardèrent la nouvelle famille avec émotion

le pédiatre pris doucement la parole :

« -Félicitation c'est un petit garçon en pleine forme que vous avez là, comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ? »

Harry et draco se regardèrent un instant et déclarèrent d'une seule voix :

« -Orion James Potter-Malefoy »

…...

11 ans plus tard sur les quais du poudlard express ..

Harry et Draco regardaient avec émotion leur fils monté à bord de ce train qu'ils avaient eux-même utilisés il y a un moment déjà , Draco ne le disait pas mais il était rassuré que son mari puisse continuer à veiller sur leur fils à Poudlard, il repensa avec nostalgie à ce moment ou son parrain avait dit à Harry qu'il lui offrait ou plutôt lui refilait avec grand plaisir la place de directeur de Poudlard car il avait assez de voir tous ces cornichons lui tourner autour et que la retraite lui ferrait du bien,Harry l'avait regardé bêtement avant de dire « oui »en éclatant de rire et de sauter au cou de Severus qui avait répliqué sarcastiquement qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la petite main potelé de sa fille tirer doucement sur le bas de sa robe, il baissa les yeux vers elle vu qu'elles lui tendait les bras, il la pris et lui embrassa la joue avec un sourire. Harry les regarda ils étaient vraiment parfaits son mari était toujours aussi beau malgré les années passées et ses enfant étaient un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Orion avait de beaux yeux verts avec les cheveux blonds des Malefoy mais qui partaient dans tous les sens comme ceux des Potter alors que Cassiopée qui était née 3 ans plus tôt avait les yeux gris et des cheveux noirs qui était joliment bouclées.

En les voyant sourire et se regarder les uns les autres en souriant ,tout le monde pensait que la famille Potter-Malefoy était heureuse et pour une fois il avait entièrement raison.

* * *

voila pour cette fin j'espere que sa vous a plus ... une petite review ? =)


End file.
